


Loving you is red

by Hannah_Thai



Series: Karmanami's slice of life [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, vaguely mentioned NagisaxKayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Thai/pseuds/Hannah_Thai
Summary: “The one I like? Okuda, it might be?”“Okuda, it might be”, a joke it might be or a claim it might be, no matter what it might be, there was one certain thing that would be. At the moment that statement was made, the last colour in every palette was wrapped around by a hue of red





	Loving you is red

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake/error in spellings, grammars or awkward interpretations.
> 
> Please enjoy and bare with my hopeless English :)).

Okuda Manami was often fond of those dull and unattractive colours, purple for instance. The timid girl always assumed that a burning red hue could be her colour. Too bright and too outstanding, she thought. That kind of thought, despite how certain it could be, was proved wrong when the purple shade met the red one, in that very highschool’s year.

_ “Karma Akabane.”_

Red surrounded him, as in his name and his personality. Standing out. Karma Akabane was the best of all the best, the top of all the top and the exceed of all the exceed. As red was always the very first colour that be named, the red boy also was.

_“The one I like? Okuda, it might be?”_

_ “Okuda, it might be”_, a joke it might be or a claim it might be, no matter what it might be, there was one certain thing that would be. At the moment that statement was made, the last colour in every palette was wrapped around by a hue of red.

.

“Such a blue, isn’t it?”

“Eh?”

Shifting her look on the one that just left out a heavy sigh, Manami knitted her brows, confused. Blue? The green head, as if she could feel the baffling look from the other, tilted her head then smile, melancholically.

“It means “sadness” in English, Nakamura once told me that…”, there was a small pause before her voice was heard again, more thoughtfully, “Manami, have you ever experienced the feeling “blue” in romance…?”

“That…”

Had she ever been through it, the braided girl wondered. Heart-breaking event? In romance…? As she still search for any trade of said colour, without saying, another hue washed in, took over the already vague blue one in her mind. Such an arrogant shade.

_ “Aka-bane…”_

“I think the answer is yes, Okuda.”

Nakamura appeared with a mischievous smile laid on her face. With a half-joking half-thoughtful glance, the sunshine-haired girl continued.

“Unexpecting is also implied by blue, blue moon. Don’t know whether you were aware of but, the truly unexpected things that ever happened, not to mention that it shocked others, was all the compliments and approvals given to you by Akabane.” Just that, surprised turned to grateful. Manami’s little world was one more time enlightened, maybe only the colour of azure blue or maybe the blue with the very bright colour beside.

.

Gray, a shade was fond of by no one.

She missed him.

Three long highschool years, no seeing, no calling, the long trail of studying and studying did bring the gloomy gray hue all over Manami’s world. Despite that she tried. She tried to keep a hold of herself, from sorrow and dolefulness, forced a smile, did some fun, everything to (seem like) enjoy that hatred shade.

Another dull day came. The sun was going down as the time she was immersed in bunches of experiments.

“Please don’t rain, don’t.”

Speeding up through her way home, Manami was non-stop praying, holding in her arms were popping files of document.

A drop fell.

Poor Manami was completely in rain now. Legs kept running and eyes kept searching, searching for a place to hide. And somehow, a familiar colour to came.

“They are all wet…”

The purple head couldn’t help but let out a sigh when she looked at those now wet papers in her hands. _For my clumsiness’ sake_, she mentally scolded herself, if only she paid attention for the morning forecast. Lavender eyes, filled with exhaustion, stared into the grayish sky. When would she be able to escape from this lifeless sky, she silently asked. Suddenly she wished, a wish for her life to be coloured again by the burning red hue.

Thud.

In the sight of those lavender eyes was a shade of that so long silhouette. Silence was filled with overwhelming joyful.

“I suppose you might want to share this umbrella with me, Okuda.”

The palette of the lavender girl’s romance was eventually fulfilled by the brightest hue.


End file.
